darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Murusa visits Solarix in Hospital
Back to 2009 Logs Tracks Murusa Solarix Hospital Compound Tracks nods, "That is good, I was worried when I heard I was terrified for a moment..." Murusa walks into the restricted area, which she would have access to since she /is/ in the CC guard. She nods over to Tracks, "Good cycle." Then smiles to Solarix, "How are you Hierophant?" Solarix smiles at Tracks. He was on a table, immobilized, with some armor missing and other parts held in place by scaffolding. His optics flicker warmly to Murusa "I am doing well. They are about halfway done. " Murusa inclines her head, taking a look at all that is going on with the scaffolding and such, "I am glad to hear it, I thought you should know that the airport is all set up and I had some cold runs done for the defensive grid. Project Apollo is on schedule." Tracks turns acknowledging Murusa with a small nod before turning fully back to Solarix, "That is good, you should see your followers outside, just to pray for your well being." "Good good." Solarix states to Murusa "Any advancement on your other project? And Tracks, I can hear them. I requested a room with a window." he notes. The window was closed at this time." my spark heartens to hear it." Murusa smiles and adds, "I pray for you as well, Hierophant." then a nod of her head, "No word from the Autobots about Cubricon. But then I expected it to take time. I'm sure I will hear something eventually." Tracks sighs, "Cubicron... There is so much trouble going on..." "Have hope, Tracks." Solarix states to him first. Then he speaks to Murusa "Give t hem time. They have much to do, and only so much time to do it in." Murusa nods to Tracks, then to Solarix. "I am a patient femme, worry not." Tracks looks to Solarix, giving him a faint smile, "I know sire, but to be honest I think that our lawful friend may have his job cut out for him..." "Maybe. But he has friends of his own, and people to help him." Solarix responds, looking pointedly at Tracks, then Murusa. Murusa smiles, "He's a big mech and can handle himself, I am sure he's just fine down in Cubricon. I am also positive he would call for help if he needed it." "Aye. But sometimes, friends can spot the trouble first." notes Solarix softly Tracks mms, thinking over from his observations, "I think... one of the bosses lieutenants comes into the washing parlor... maybe I can see if I can garner information from him..." Murusa glances at Tracks, "A mob boss?" "Be careful Tracks. They rarely go alone." warns Solarix, concern flickering in his optics Tracks nods to Murusa, "One of his lieutenants, he usually has someone with him but he usually goes back for a washing alone." Murusa hmms softly, "Where is this place at Tracks? I may show up to do some observations undercover." Tracks says, "It's the Finishing Touch washing parlor, it's sort of a place of ill refute..." Murusa nods her head, "Nothing surprising about that. Well I could use the wash and wax excuse to get down there, see what I can observe or maybe even overhear." "Be sure to let me now if you find anything. " notes Solarix from where he lay. Tracks nods, "Be sure you hide your affiliation, some of my fellow workers are terrible gossips. They could blow your cover if they find out." Murusa smiles, "Worry not, I've got that handled already." she assures. "I should leave you two to it then, should I?" asks Solarix with a smile. Tracks smiles to Solarix, "I'm afraid that there are some places even the holiest mech should not set sights upon..." Murusa pats the Hierophant's hand, "Like you could go anywhere in your current exposed condition." "Very true, Tracks. But maybe someday, it will not be so, like it once was." the mech notes softly, settling back on his bed. Tracks reaches into his subspace, pulling out a can of wax, "For you, once you're repaired." Solarix blinks a little, then smiles at Tracks "Thank you very much Tracks. I will make sure they apply it evenly." he promises. Then he smiles softly at Murusa again. You say, "That is very thoughtful of you, lad." said to Tracks, then to Solarix, "You'll look be looking younger than me, Hierophant, but not for long."" Tracks smiles, "Everyone should look so good sire." "I hope it doesn’t interfere with my armor. " he notes softly, the priest looking up at Tracks "My armor is... specialty made. Its very sensitive." Murusa hmms softly to that, "To touch?" she asks, now curious. Tracks shakes his helm, "It's a light formula, it shouldn't interfere with it much." "A little bit. But mostly... how to explain it... I cannot use certain paints - all the color you see is embedded into the epidermal layer - a sub layer under the main armor. Topicals tend to interfere with my armor." he smiles at Tracks "Then it should be fine." Murusa puts that information in her files to ponder over later, then smiles to Solarix. "A mech of mystery." "More like a mech of archaeological value." quips back Solarix with a smile. Tracks smiles to Solarix, "All the more reason to preserve you." Murusa shakes her head, "I'd be ahead of you in that department, Hierophant. But I don't plan on being a skull in someone's hand for some time to come." "Perhaps, Murusa. Perhaps. And I do not intend on it either. I do hope when it is time though, I am remembered" Solarix admits Tracks stays quiet at Solarix's words, "I am sure you will." Murusa nods and agrees, "As a religious leader and mech of peace." "No. I wish to be known as just a Mech. That is all" the transformer admits softly as he puts his head back. Murusa smiles, "Modesty becomes you, Solarix." she muses. Solarix smiles "I was a mech before I was anything else." he notes. Murusa nods, "Right, well I will leave you to rest Solarix. I'm going to do the same at my place then get back to work on the project at the Airport." Tracks smiles to Murusa, "If it is no trouble, I wish to stay a while longer..." "It is no trouble at all to me." admits Solarix. he focuses on Murusa "Primus watch you Murusa. And... do be careful." Murusa nods to Tracks, "Until they kick you out, sure." then a smile, "I always am, worry not." then moves off. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Track's Logs